


Polite Obscenities

by LonelyGormagander



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bratty!Shuri, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, WinterPrincess Smut, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGormagander/pseuds/LonelyGormagander
Summary: A place for my WinterPrincess smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little angst. A little smut.

The rhythmic drumming set a nice backdrop to the laughter and chatter that pervaded the air. The palace’s ballroom was filled with Wakandan dignitaries and guests to celebrate a newly established trades deal with neighboring nations. Bucky usually didn’t like attending such events even though he was often invited. He didn’t want to show disrespect to King T’Challa. He didn’t want to appear to be ungrateful for the hospitality, so he tried to attend at least one per year since he had chosen to remain in Wakanda as appointed leader of the Hatut Zeraze. In another lifetime, Bucky quite enjoyed a party. But that other life was gone.

For a man who had spent most of his years in uniforms, he found his current attire somewhat stifling. It was a formal affair that required formal dress. The suit he donned was completely black, from the jacket to the tie. He didn’t want to stand out from the crowd, though that couldn’t be helped. He hung by the wall nursing a glass of cognac which had no effect on him. Servers passed by and held out trays of canapés to him; he swallowed the food down and let his eyes scan the room.

T’Challa was enjoying himself, ever the center of attention at these functions. He was gracious enough to converse with as many people as possible as he drifted around the room. He and Bucky made eye contact, and each nodded to one another. T’Challa was glad that his friend decided to come along. They rarely got to see one another outside of official matters of state.

The only other person in the room who warranted such attention was the King’s sister, Princess Shuri. As Head of the Science and Information Exchange, she was one of the most interesting people to be around. As her bright, playful self, she was one of the most fun. Bucky’s eyes found her, like they always did. She looked beautiful, as always, with a red knee-length dress clinging to her small frame. Bucky swallowed more of his drink, and then placed it on the tray of a passing server.

One of the reasons why he didn’t enjoy coming to social events was because the Princess was always there. Not that he found her to be irritating or burdensome. It was quite the opposite. He found her to be too alluring. Since they had started their secret affair, to be near her in public was _difficult_ to say the least. He couldn’t touch her, or hold her, or do any of the things he wanted to do, because eyes were always on her.

From across the room, Shuri stared at him and tilted her head to the side. She didn’t bless him with a smile, just a challenging glare: She was still upset with him. In the weeks leading up to the celebration, Shuri had tried to convince Bucky that they should go public with their relationship. He advised against such an action, stating that it wasn’t the right time. That he would much rather get T’Challa’s blessing in private before they announced to everyone that they were together. Hell, he even considered courting her, as a princess deserved. But Shuri _was_ a princess so that meant she was used to getting her way. She was not happy with Bucky, even though she knew he was right. She just loved him so much and wanted the world to know.

So, there they were, staring at one another in a crowded room. She made a hand gesture that indicated it was a perfect time to approach her brother and let him know how their relationship had shifted. Bucky sighed audibly and shook his head. Shuri narrowed her eyes, and then turned away from him. Bucky felt his heart sink. He didn’t like denying her anything, but they had to go about it the right way. He wished she could have a little more patience.

After loosening his tie a bit, Bucky walked in the Princess’ direction. She was standing with a small group of visitors. One young man in particular seemed to be quite the charmer, causing Shuri to laugh loudly just as Bucky came to stand beside her.

“Princess,” he said, as she turned her head to regard him. “Can I have a word with you?”

“Not right now, James,” she said quite sharply.

Yes, she was still upset. She only called him James when she was upset with him, which seemed to be a common occurrence in recent times.

“Will you introduce us, Your Highness?” asked one of the guests, curious about who the brooding man was.

“Of course,” she replied. “Everyone, this is James; James, this is everyone.”

“Bucky,” he offered, keeping his eyes on Shuri. She was being overly difficult.

“Pardon me?” someone asked.

“Please, call me Bucky,” he answered.

“Well, _Bucky_ ,” she offered. “I’m in the mood to dance.”

“It’d be my pleasure, Your Highness,” Bucky said while holding out his arm for her to take.

“Oh, no, sorry; you misunderstood. I want to dance with Tshepo,” said Shuri, gesturing to one of the men in the small group. “But you can hold my purse.”

With that, she handed the clutch to Bucky, and led the young man to the dancefloor.

___

The vein in Bucky’s temple was throbbing as he watched Shuri move in time with the music. Her dance partner leaned in close to her ear and whispered something which caused her to throw her head back and laugh. He twirled her, then brought her body back against his. His hand seemed to rest lower down her back than before, much closer to her backside. Bucky’s nostrils flared. He loosened his tie once more and clenched his jaw. Who did this Tshepo think he was? Touching the Princess of Wakanda like that for all to see. Touching _his_ Princess like that.

Shuri looked happy out on the floor. She really did seem to be enjoying herself. He wanted to be the one who made her happy out in public. He wanted to dance with her and hold her close. He wanted to whisper in her ear and make her smile; make her shiver. But the time was not right, and it frustrated him, just like it did his beloved. And maybe she was tired of waiting. Maybe she was tired of skulking around. Maybe she was tired of him.

As the song ended, Bucky walked over to the Princess. She and her new friend clapped hands in appreciation of the musicians. Shuri was still wearing a smile when Bucky handed her purse back to her. The unimpressed expression he wore was tinged with annoyance and a hint of hurt. He spoke not one word, and then headed for the exit.

___

“Bucky!” called Shuri, as she hurried out into the corridor. She caught a glimpse of him rounding a corner. Quickly, she followed behind him. “Buck! Wait up.”

She kicked off her heels, scooped them up, and then jogged until she caught up with him.

“Hey,” she said, as she placed her hand to his left arm, causing him to stop in his tracks. “Are we good?”

He pulled away from her and said, “Don’t.”

Shuri was taken aback, as her eyes grew wide.

“Are you serious right now, James –”

“Stop, alright,” he snapped. “You’ve made your point, Shuri. You’ve gotten back at me. Flirted with that guy. I’m tired.”

He went to move past her, but she stepped in front of him and said, “Hey, don’t you walk away from me.”

“What do you want from me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice low. “I’m trying to go about this the right way –”

“Bullshit,” she spat. “What is even the right way? Traditions?”

“They’re important.”

“Are you afraid of my brother?”

“ _No._ ”

“It’s about tradition,” he said. “I’m an outsider here, I want your brother’s blessing.”

“It’s as if all you and my brother want to do is treat me like a child.”

“That isn’t true, and you know it.”

“Do I?” she asked. “I’m an adult, but my secret, hot-as-fuck-boyfriend needs to ask my brother’s permission to date me? Sounds like you’re infantilizing me.”

“What? That’s not even how it is. I’ve done everything you wanted. Shuri, what more do you want from me?”

“I want you to treat me like a grown ass woman,” she said with a determined stare, as she inched closer to him and held his gaze through her long lashes. The heat between them grew more intense. Her familiar scent was intoxicating. He licked his lip and moved forward a little more.

“Is that what you want? For everyone to see us?” he asked, his voice now deep and low, as he closed the distance between them, pressing her against the wall. His blue eyes grew steely and intense as he stared down at her. Shuri lifted her chin defiantly and held his gaze.

“Yes,” she said, not backing down.

“Like how everyone saw your little pal try to cop a feel on the dancefloor.”

She let out a laugh before asking, “Were you jealous?”

“Yes,” he growled, bringing his face closer to hers. “Part of me wanted to slap the shit out of him, the other part wanted to claim you as my own in front of everyone.”

“But instead you left,” she said.

“Because I knew you’d follow me out here.”

“And now that you’ve got me out here, what will you do?”

“Treat you like a grown ass woman,” he said, as he grabbed the back of Shuri’s head and captured her mouth with his.

Bucky pushed her backward and pinned her to wall as his tongue teased her mouth open; she dropped her shoes to the floor. He pressed his hips forward so that she could feel his hardness, and then brought his lips to her neck. She threaded her fingers through his long hair and let out a soft moan as he sucked her sensitive skin. He trailed kisses up her neck until he reached her ear; he sucked the lobe between his lips, and then whispered, “Open your legs for me, Princess.”

Shuri did as she was told and eagerly parted her thighs. Immediately, Bucky reached his right hand up under the hem of her dress and rubbed her though her panties. The fabric grew damp from her arousal, as he kept her pinned in place. He used his other hand to undo his belt buckle and zipper. He freed his aching erection from his pants and then brought it to her small hand. She took hold of his shaft and stroked it.

“Feel how hard I am for you?” he whispered before kissing her neck once more.

He slipped his fingers into her panties and strummed her clit before dipping them between her swollen lips.

“Hmmm. You’re soaked. Tell me, are you wet for me or for your little dance partner?” asked Bucky as he bit down on her shoulder and pumped his fingers inside of her.

“Hmm, for you,” she moaned. “I’m wet for you.”

“Good,” said Bucky as, in one swift movement, he tore Shuri’s panties from her and hoisted her up the wall so that her legs were wrapped around his hips. She let out a little squeal that he silenced with his lips and tongue as he took his hard cock and slipped it inside of her tight, wet pussy.

“Shit,” he whispered as she swallowed up his entire length.

After taking much delight in the feeling of her warmth enveloping his hardness, he chose not to waste further time with gentle movements. Instead, he pressed her small body firmly against the wall as he slammed his cock into her with force.

“Ahh,” Shuri cried out in pleasure as he thrust upwards. She gripped onto his strong shoulders and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She closed her eyes and let her head roll backward as Bucky pounded her relentlessly.

He stretched her out as he drove himself into her again and again. Their moans and cries masked the sounds of their damp skin slapping together; their heavy breathing drowned out the sounds of her impossibly wet little pussy being destroyed by Bucky’s big thick cock. She held him tighter and her moans became louder as he fucked her without mercy. Her back hit the wall harder and harder as he rammed into her over and over again. He struck her just in the right spot, and the shiver it sent through her body almost made her weak. Yet she matched his wild thrusts with her own eager movements as they each lost themselves in one another.

They panted and cursed as they inched closer to their climax. Sweat drenched their bodies and caused their formal wear to stick to their hot skin. Shuri’s juices coated Bucky’s cock as she began to cream all over his shaft. He continued to fuck her raw until he felt her tightness contracting around him. When she finally came, she cried out his name and almost collapsed under the sheer pleasure of her orgasm.

Bucky made sure she didn’t fall as he lifted her by her ass and held her in place while he pumped into her a few more times.

“ _Fuck_ , Princess,” he moaned as his dick jerked and the white, sticky seed gushed from his tip and filled her womb.

He stood, still rooted deeply inside of her, and held her body tightly as they each fought to catch their breath. Shuri’s legs were too weak and shaky for her to stand, so when Bucky withdrew himself from between her thighs and placed her to the floor, she gripped onto his arms to keep her balance. He pressed his forehead to hers and stroked the side of her face.

“You okay?” he asked, always mindful in the aftermath of their passion that his strength far exceeded hers.

“Yes,” she answered, as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Good,” he replied with a smile.

“You owe me a pair of panties,” said Shuri half-jokingly as Bucky helped her to straighten her clothing.

He let out a small laugh and then replied, “You owe me a dance.”

“Well,” said Shuri as she broke free from his embrace. “We can go back to the party, or we can go back to my room. It’s your call.”

“Fuck the party,” said Bucky, as he picked up the Princess’ discarded shoes and ruined panties.

Shuri looped her arm through his as they made their way down the corridor.

“So,” she asked. “Are we good?”

Bucky took hold of her hand, brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, before saying, “Yes. We’re good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Shuri went to delete the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just after the events of the previous chapter. Thank you all for the feedback.

The soft glow from the holo-screen roused Bucky from his light slumber. He opened his eyes to find Shuri sitting on her bed, completely naked, working on something. He reached a hand over and rested it against her thigh.

“What’re you doin’, Princess?” he asked, squinting in the darkness. “Do you ever take a break?”

“I’m not working,” she replied, keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

“Then you should get some sleep,” he supplied.

“Soon,” she said. “I just have to delete the security footage from the corridor. Can’t have someone accidentally stumbling on a little video of you screwing me up against the wall.”

“Are there cameras out there?” he asked, a little surprised at this news.

“Yeah,” she answered. “They’re everywhere.”

“Shit. I did not know that.”

“Well, mainly in the public areas,” she offered.

“You knew that when we got all hot and heavy out there?”

“Of course,” she said with a smile.

Bucky let out a little laugh and shook his head.

“You’re terrible,” he teased.

“I know,” she replied.

He rubbed his hand against her thigh, and then said, “Well, let’s see it, then.”

“What, our sex tape?”

“Yeah.”

“Now who’s terrible?” she said with a smile.

“Just show me,” he urged.

“Okay,” she said, as she brought up the footage and then laid down next to Bucky. The screen hovered just in front of them as they got comfortable.

“Make the screen bigger, baby,” he said, and she obliged. The paused clip showed the couple standing in the corridor.

“Do you want to watch it from our little fight?”

“Nah, start it from the good part,” he said as she shook her head. “Does it have sound?”

“Nope,” she replied, as she queued up the scene. “You have to use your imagination.”

“Okay,” said Bucky. “Press play.”

The video began to play from where he lifted Shuri and pressed her against the wall.

“Zoom in for me,” he requested, “I wanna see that pretty face of yours.”

Shuri did so. They watched as he fucked her hard and pleasure washed over her gorgeous features.

 

“Fuck. You’re lovely, my baby,” said Bucky as his dick began to stir. Shuri leaned her head on his shoulder and felt herself growing aroused at the sight of herself being fucked shamelessly in the hallway.

She placed her hand on his chest and traced circles with her fingers before inching it lower and lower. She found his cock and rubbed her palm over it. He stiffened from her touch.

“Hmm,” she whispered. “Is that because of me?”

“Always,” he replied. “Go on, rub it for me.”

Needing no further encouragement, Shuri took his cock into her hand and began to stroke his shaft while they watched the video of themselves. She started off slow at first, but was spurred on by his heavy breathing and low moans. She massaged his smooth tip that was already dripping with precum, before stroking his shaft with more enthusiasm.

“Hmmmm,” he moaned as she gripped his thick cock tighter. He felt hot and hard under her soft touch. Her pussy throbbed as they continued to watch the clip while she pleasured him.

“You felt so good, Buck,” she whispered, as they watched her head roll back while he slammed into her. “I’ve never been fucked like that before.”

“Shit,” he whispered as his cock quivered in her hand. “What were you thinkin’ right then, baby?”

“I was thinking about how big you were,” she supplied, while pulling harder at his dick.

“Hmmm.”

“I was thinking about how rough I wanted it.”

“Yeah.”

“How I deserved to be fucked like that.”

“Hmm, you did deserve it.”

“How I wanted someone to walk up the corridor and find the White Wolf fucking me.”

“Fuck, baby,” he said. “I love it when you talk dirty.”

She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, “I love your big cock.”

Shuri hastened her movements. She stroked his length faster and faster and then said, “You made me cum so hard.”

“Yeah.”

“Look at us, Buck. It’s amazing I could even walk after taking all of that dick.”

“Oh, _shit_. You’re such a good girl.”

“Only for you,” she replied, strumming him harder.

“Ahhhh.”

“Only.”

“Ah, ahhhhh, _fuck.”_

“For.”

“Hmmmm.”

“You.”

“Ohhh, _fuck, baby. Fuck,”_ cried Bucky as his dick erupted and a steady stream of cum spurted from his throbbing tip and dripped down onto Shuri’s hand. The video finished as she milked his raw cock and peppered kisses all over his shoulder.

“I love you, Princess,” he said in between heavy breaths.

“Love you, too,” she replied. “That was fun.”

“Hell, yes,” he murmured.

Just as she was about to move to get something to clean themselves up with, Bucky held her in place.

“Don’t go just yet,” he said. “Gimme a minute.”

“For what?” she asked.

“So I can get it back up and then get you off.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Okay,” she said, before placing a kiss to the side of his face.

“Your beads, they’ve got a camera on them, right?”

“Yeah, why?” she asked, even though she had an idea of what he was thinking.

“Because we should make another sex tape,” said Bucky with a smile. “This time you won’t have to delete it.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just filth.

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured as Shuri sucked his dripping cock deeper into her mouth.

He gripped the back of her head firmly and let his eyes roll shut. She swirled her tongue over his tip and moved her small hand up and down his shaft.

“Hmmm, baby,” he whispered as he leaned back on her bed. “Just like that.”

She had gotten so much better at pleasuring him with her mouth. They had recently taken their relationship to another level, exploring each other’s bodies and figuring out what they liked. Shuri was keen to learn every little thing that make Bucky a quivering mess. She figured out quickly that her lips wrapped around his dick was the best and fastest way to make him cum. But, while they had teased and tasted one another, they had not yet fucked. Shuri so desperately wanted to; she wanted to have Bucky deep inside of her, but he was wary. He was afraid that if he let go of his inhibitions and fucked her like he wanted to, he would hurt her. That he would tear her apart. That he would break her. He was so completely in love with the Princess and was afraid that if he got her on her back, and drove himself inside of her, that he would lose control.

He opened his eyes when he felt her stop her movements and remove his dick from her mouth.

“You okay, baby?” he asked, as he sat upright and glanced down at her in her kneeling position.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and said, “Yeah. I just want to be with you.”

“You are with me,” he replied as he stroked the side of her face.

“You know what I mean,” she said. “I want us to have sex, Buck. Proper sex. I want you inside of me.”

“Baby,” he began to say before she got to her feet.

“Don’t you want me?” she asked.

“Of course I want you,” he said immediately, as he placed both hands to her hips. “I just don’t wanna –”

She straddled his lap and then said, “You’re not gonna hurt me.”

He stared up at her. The desire was etched across her pretty features. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. When she reached her hand between their bodies and took hold of his erection, what little composure he had crumbled. She stroked him and then kissed his lips.

“Come on,” she whispered. “I need you.”

“Okay,” he said, finally. “But I need you on top.”

Shuri felt a jolt of excitement and arousal pulse through her whole body. She slid off of Bucky’s lap and then stood in front of him as she drew her shirt over her head. He watched as she disrobed before removing his own shirt. She climbed back onto his lap and they shared a passionate kiss before he reached between her legs. She was already wet for him so he slipped two fingers inside of her swollen lips. She rolled her hips and ground herself against his hand.

They shared another kiss before he withdrew his fingers and took hold of his shaft. He rubbed the smooth head of his dick against her slit, making it wet with her juices. He then pressed his tip against her clit. She let out a little moan and shifted slightly.

“Please,” she begged. “I want it.”

“How badly do you want it?” he asked, as he brought his tip nearer to her sweet center.

“So bad,” she moaned.

He kissed her neck and then positioned himself at her opening. He used one hand to inch his length between her folds, and the other held her hip. She whimpered as she slid her wet little pussy down onto his big red cock.

“Fuck, baby,” Bucky whispered against her elegant neck. “You’re so tight.”

“Hmmm,” she replied as she draped her arms over his shoulders and rolled her hips while she slowly started riding him.

She slid her pussy up and down his shaft as she drenched his thick, veiny cock with her wetness.

“Ah, ahhhh,” she moaned as she quickened her pace.

“Fuck,” Bucky said as he gripped her ass. “You feel so good, baby.”

Shuri closed her eyes and rode him harder. Her perky tits bounced each time she slid up and down on his hard dick. She was dripping down his shaft. Her swollen lips stretched out over his cock. Sweat drenched their bodies. Their breathing was fast and heavy. Their heads were swimming in a delicious haze of carnal delights.

It was all so new for them, especially for Shuri. The closer she got to her climax, the harder she had to work for it. She was still a novice, even though she felt so fucking good. Bucky was close; he could feel it. If she clenched her walls around him one more time he would surely lose it. But he didn’t want to reach completion before his baby did.

“Are you close?” he asked between heavy breaths.

“Not yet,” she managed. “I need more, Buck, Give me more.”

Her plea changed his mind from his previous attitude. While he was still afraid of hurting her, he needed to take control. In one movement, he lifted Shuri up and then rolled her onto her back. She let out a little excited squeak as she landed on the mattress and had Bucky’s large frame cover her slender body. His cock slipped out of her sopping little snatch for a second, so he took hold of it. It was drenched from her sweet nectar. Red and raw and straining. He used his large head and rubbed it against her swollen clit; he teased her as she lay spreadeagled beneath him.

“Do you wanna cum?” he asked, as he stared into her eyes.

“Yes,” she whispered.

“Say it.”

“I want to cum,” she whimpered. “Make me cum, Buck.”

Bucky leaned down to capture Shuri’s mouth with his as he drove his hard cock back inside her tight little hole. He pounded into her relentlessly; he ravished her. All lust and primal desire. She cried out, and dug her painted fingernails into his back as he thrust harder and faster. He sucked and bit her neck as he fucked her hot, wet cunt without mercy. Sweat dripped from his body while she held onto him tightly as if her life depended on it.

He hooked one of her legs up and went deeper and deeper. He could feel her begin to clench so quickened his pace. He drove himself into her with more fervor and urgency. Her whole body shuddered when she came all over his cock. She cried out his name as he kept fucking her. He fucked her while her orgasm rippled through her body. He kept fucking her as her swollen, aching pussy gushed. He kept fucking her when she came a second time and her clit was too sensitive to touch. He fucked her until his big, raw cock twitched and jerked and he had to pull out. He just had to. And he let out low moan as he sprayed his white, hot cum all over her smooth, flat stomach.

His large body collapsed on top of her small form as they both panted loudly. He kissed her damp face before rolling onto his back and drawing her slight frame with him. She rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

“You okay?” he asked with concern.

“Hmm,” was all she could manage.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” she replied. “But if I’m sore later, you’ve gotta kiss it better.”

He let out a little chuckle as relief washed over him, followed by another surge of desire.

“Why don’t you sit on my face, baby,” he said, as he smacked her backside a little. “And I’ll kiss it better now.”


End file.
